ookamisanandhersevencompanionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 8
Synopsis The Otogi Bank is hired to help a young master follow a family tradition of finding a bride before his twelfth birthday. The hunt is on and none of the Otogi Academy girls are safe from the butler's critiques. Summary After a trailer of the Otogi Bank vs The Three Pigs (Fake movie make by Ringo herself), Liszt tells Ryouko, Ringo and Ryoushi that a boy is looking for someone to get married. However the moment they met their client, the boy turns out to be 13 years old by the name Nezumi Chuutarou from the Nezumi Clan along with his butler, Hammel. Hammel tells them that Chuutarou is searching for a bride to get married before he reaches 14, one week from now. Problem is none of the girls are willing to and ask for help. So the trio ask Chuutarou what kind of girl he likes. He mention he likes hardworking girls and those who can do the job on time as the group thought of one person but decides to dismiss the idea... UNTIL Kiriki Alice comes saying that Liszt ask him to join in. This however pisses Ryouko and Ringo for selling her out as the butler and Chuutarou finally finds the perfect candidate. As Chuutarou was asking her to marry him, suddenly Hammel tells him not to (after reading the girl's preferences that was given by Liszt) criticizing her for having wrinkles that might wear him out with other insults. This causes her to explode due to the harsh remarks. As they manage to leave the place and Hammel looks for the next candidate, Ryouko notice a small girl but she was gone the moment she looks away. The next candidate is Ami Jizou, who is spying in the forest watching the baseball game of her boyfriend , Jin. As they meet up, Chuutarou has found the perfect candidate but once again, the butler stop him as he tells him that she's a stalker and consider a 'land mine'. This causes Ami to run crying. The next one is Otohime as they're looking around the gym storeroom. However they're witnessing Tarou and her having their moment as Chuutarou goes near her and ask her to marry him. As soon Otohime dejects him, Tarou quickly flirts with Ryouko but gets pulled away by Otohime while Tarou advise him that he should find the right person even though the person in front of you is right. And so they go to different candidates which one another gets shot down thanks to the butler's remarks such as Usami Mimi (calling her having a black heart even she's cute), Shitakiri Suzume (calling her a chatterbox like and old radio player), Gretel( calling her a brotherly complex) and different girls. In the evening, they couldn't find a perfect girl thanks to the butler. Just then Hammel suggest that the best girl suits her is girls with big boobs (cue to the trio's spit-take) as Momoko comes in. It would seem that Momoko was about to accept Chuutarou's marriage proposal (and pissed off the flat chest girls) UNTIL Hammel stops him saying he might suffer since girls with big boobs have a strange phenomenon called 'gravity' that would weight them in a cast of a shadow. The girls laugh at Momoko until Hammel tells them that flat chest is better. This irritates Ryouko (and later Ringo for 'passing the expiry date due to her age) as the girls want to beat Hammel badly but was hold by Ryoushi. But then Hammel tells him that the best candidate to marry is his close friend or his childhood friend as he knew his true intentions instead of just the tradition as a young girl by the name Uika, who's spying them the whole time appears. It turns out that Chuutarou assume that Uika has gone out with another boy but she denies as the only person she loves is him. Thus the request is done but causes the shocked to the girls. Liszt congratulates them for the job well done however the rest of the Otogi Bank members (minus Tarou , Majolica & Otsuu) and Momoko all sternly stare at him knowing that he's in trouble. Lizst was punish by treating all the girls (minus Gretel and the cameos) who got shot down by Chuutarou's butler (including Otsuu and Majolica who wasn't involved) treating them cakes. Notes Various girls are introduced as prospective brides, in order: #Kiriki Alice (cousin of club president) #Jizou Ami (from previous episode) #Ryuuguu Otohime (Urashima's girlfriend) #Usami Mimi (loli) #Shitakiri Suzume (broadcast club) #Gretel (student council secretary) #Kizaki (?) #Shiratori (?) #Tanuki (?) #Aisaka (From the anime Toradora!) #Kushieda (From the anime Toradora!) #Kawashima (From the anime Toradora!) #Misaka (From the anime A Certain Scientific Railgun) #Shirai (From the anime A Certain Scientific Railgun) #Saten (From the anime A Certain Scientific Railgun) #Uiharu (From the anime A Certain Scientific Railgun) #Momo #Ringo #Okami During the aftermatch, 10 girls show up to a cake shop to buy sweets at the end. They are, from left to right: #Jizou Ami #Shitakiri Suzume #Le Fay Majolica #Tsurugaya Otsuu #Usami Mimi #Ryuuguu Otohime #Ringo Akai #Okami #Momo #Kiriki Alice When Ryoshi comments on there being people there who hadn't shown up today, the narrator mentions that this only applies to Majo. However, while Otsu did show up to talk to the butler, unlike the others she was not approached as a bridal candidate. So only 8 out of the 10 were considered as brides. The 10 guest characters from other animes who were mentioned did not show up. Also missing is Gretel, the only approached bride who apparently wasn't upset enough to need to drown herself in cake. Cameos After Gretel and before Momo, a string of bride candidates are mentioned and shown onscreen who are not characters originating from Okami-san. #Aisaka, Kushieda and Kawashima are the trio of love interest from the anime Toradora. #Misaka, Shirai, Saten and Uiharu are the main characters of the anime A Certain Scientific Railgun. Category:Episodes